


750 миль

by chemerika



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Past Character Death, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:45:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemerika/pseuds/chemerika





	750 миль

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [750 miles](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/52421) by smalltrolven. 



Семьсот пятьдесят миль от Манси в Индиане до Лебанона в Канзасе. 

Двенадцать часов молчаливой гонки по магистрали. 

Семьсот пятьдесят миль, а на заднем сиденье – тело брата без проблеска жизни. 

Двенадцать часов на размышления о „Я горжусь нами” и о том, что он хотел этим сказать.

Семьсот пятьдесят миль сожалений, что проглядел последний, смертельный удар. 

Двенадцать часов, чтобы сосчитать, сколько раз он умирал у тебя на руках. 

Семьсот пятьдесят миль, чтобы припомнить все его возвращения к тебе. 

Двенадцать часов, чтобы понять, что вернешь его любой ценой. 

Семьсот пятьдесят миль на планы, что сказать ему, когда он вновь вернется к жизни. 

Двенадцать часов на попытки выговорить „Дин, я тоже нами горжусь”, не разрыдавшись. 

Семьсот пятьдесят миль в одиночестве. 

Двенадцать часов, слишком долгих без него.


End file.
